Born in Blood
by einfach mich
Summary: Bella awakens to a new life and a new love. AU Breaking Dawn


Awareness washes over me in a salty, sweet spray against the back of my throat. I moan, and suck hard; drinking it down in greedy gulps. The warmth against my lips cools as the flow of liquid slows, I become aware of my body. My legs are folded beneath me, while my arms wrapped around a limp, lifeless form. The weight in my arms seems to grow heavier as the well that was filling my mouth quickly runs dry. I suckle a few more times, desperate to recapture the sensation of satiation.

"That's enough," a soft voice whispers next to me, and a strong hand grips my shoulder.

I obey, allowing the body in my arms to drop to the ground, and turn to look into smoldering crimson eyes. His smooth skin pulls tight at the corners of his pale pink lips in the approximation of a smile. I match the gesture, tilting me head to the side to press my cheek against his knuckles.

"More," I plead.

"Soon," he replies, pulling his hand away to stand over me. "Come. We are expected."

Another figure stands beside me, willowy, and feminine. She takes my hand and wraps her arm around my waist to help me stand. Her shining golden curls remind me of something, but it slips from my thoughts as he calls over his shoulder to us.

"She is fully capable of walking, Chelsea," his mouth turns down in a frown of disapproval that makes my chest ache.

Chelsea disappears from my side, and I'm left to find my own footing. He watches me for a second, before lifting his hood to cover his golden hair and walks down the shadowy corridor. Chelsea follows him, gesturing for me to do the same. I quickly fall into step behind them.

I fix my eyes on the dark velvet of his hood, and feel his presence behind the thick fabric like a beacon calling to me. It pulls at me, drawing me forward like a tether tied to my chest. My whole body and being longs to be closer to him. The need pulsates like a living thing fluttering underneath my skin. I press my palm to my silent chest, in a vain attempt to quiet the longing, but it only causes me to slow my pace. Even that small increase in distance sends a stab of pain through me. I pull my hand away and hasten my steps.

Heavy looking doors of wood and stone line the corridor. All are closed, but I can hear, and smell, hints of what may lurk behind them: blood, pulsing through fast beating hearts, and fear sharp and pungent, tinted with the scent of urine. I know this scent, it is the smell of food. This is where we feed.

I have only been here a short while, or at least it has seemed so. My memories are jumbled, and unreliable. Small remnants surface for a few precious secounds, only to taunt me with their frail intangibility before disappearing. Even recent events become muddled in my mind when my overwhelming hunger arrives to overpower me.

We come to a stop before two towering doors, and I feel myself start to tremble. A ghost of a memory rushes through me. _Fear. _It throbs in my head. A small voice in my mind whispers for me to run away, but I hold tight, curling my fingers in my thick velvet of my gown, and watching as the doors open.

"Bella," he calls to me, and I feel myself lighten.

I run to his side, taking his outstretched hand, and watch as his own smile reappears. Each time I see him, I struggle to remember his name, but this connection, this need to be close to him grows more intense every time we are together. If I only could recall his name.

"Caius, do not hover in the doorway like a commoner! Come, show her to us," a familiar voice calls out to us.

"It was my intention to do so, Aro," Caius replies, his smile disappearing as he leads me into the large room.

Relief floods me at finally knowing his name. I am such a feeble creature for not remembering it, but I can vaguely recall someone, perhaps Chelsea, saying that my forgetfulness is a side effect of my change.

"Isabella, you look ravishing," Aro strides toward us, meeting us with open arms and a bright welcoming smile.

I release Caius' hand, and walk over to wrap my arms around Aro's shoulders. It feels like the correct action, to show my gratitude and affection for my master. Laughter fills my ears, and thin arms wrap around my shoulders in a light embrace.

"You are full of so many surprises, my child," Aro says with a sigh that seems to be tinted with something other than happiness.

I lean back still in his embrace and find him smiling, but something in his eyes appears almost sorrowful. Concerned that I am the cause I begin to pull away, but his hands take hold of my shoulders, stopping me.

"No, you have done no wrong. I was merely remembering the sacrifices that were made to ensure your safety," he reassures me, touching his hand to my cheek.

"She's fed well, though her appetite seems to increase with each feeding," Caius begins to report, drawing my attention back to his flawless features.

"That is to be expected for one so young," Aro replies, taking his hand from my face, and gesturing for me to return to Caius. "Go to him, child. I know you want to."

I give him a smile to show my gratitude, and quickly return to Caius' side. He wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him as he speaks.

"Chelsea believes that the other connections have been fully severed, and as you can see her new attachment is quite strong." He glances down at me, the smile reappearing on his beautiful lips, and I tuck my face into his chest, bashfulness filling me.

"Marcus," Aro's voice rings through the air, and I steal a glance around the folds of Caius' robes to look at the stoic figure still seated in his throne.

"It is done, she is part of us," he speaks in a slow, melodic tone.

"Excellent," Aro claps, making me fill with pride.

"Yes, excellent," Caius whispers, tightening his hold on me.

"Yes," I agree, though I do not completely understand of what they speak. It doesn't matter.

I have Caius, his arm wrapped around me, and that is all I care about.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This was written as a birthday present for Amelie Gray. Thanks to Chele681 for the quick beta.


End file.
